1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical testing device, and more particularly to a probe module.
2. Description of Related Art
Probe card is the commonest device to test the electrical connection of the electronic. The conventional probe card is electrically connected to a device under test (DUT) and a tester respectively to transmit electrical signals therebetween.
In order to improve the precision of the test, the outer case of the conventional probe card is asked to have a precise scale to avoid the interference in signal transmission which is caused by change of electric field because of the difference in scale of the outer case. Therefore, the work for assembling the conventional probe card is very difficult, and the yield rate is poor, and most of that, the conventional probe card can't afford the precise test.